Black Magic School
by Di.M.H
Summary: Mai and the others are hired to clear a school with a name that says it all. Mai learns about a truth about her past and what does the white panther have to do with it. can she learn how to control it in order to save her friends or will this be the end?


_Black Magic Academy_

**Di.M.H: "Hey guys this is the sequeal for Hollow Halls, see what happens when Mai's past comes to haunts her and see if Naru and Mai stay together or do they break up, you'll have to read to find out for sure, anyways please review, i hope you like it and wait for part three which i'll be working on soon," **

File 1, Black magic school part 1: magic?

Mai Taniyama here; I'm your average high school student with a weird job. I work for SPR or Sibuya Psychic Research if you want to put it that way. Today is the same as any other day here at school. It's after school that can get a bit strange. What does my company do you asked? We take on cases involving ghost, psychic powers anything like that. Here I am sitting in class waiting for the bell ring. I looked out the window watching the birds go by when the bell finally rang. I got up and ran out of there before anything could happen. You see, there's this guy who always bullies me at school and so I try to avoid him as much as possible.

I got my shoes on and ran out the door. SPR is only a few blocks away by train. I hoped onto the train and took a seat near the door. The train went along the tracks. The train came to a stop. A woman came carrying a baby stepped onto the train. All of the seats were taken. I stood up and offered my seat to her. "Thank you," she said sitting down. I nodded with a smile. The train came to my stop. I got off once the doors opened. It was only walking distance from here. I walked down the sidewalk heading to Sibuya. I got the building and let me tell you it's pretty big. I walked up the stairs and opened the door. There was no one in the lobby.

I crept over to the kitchen I would have made it there if my boss didn't good hearing. "What are you doing here so early?" a voice asked from the CEO office. That would be my boss. Then a young handsome boy that's two years older than me stepped out the office. "You should be glad I'm here early," I replied. This guy is Kazuya Sibuya or as everyone here calls him Naru for being such a naruatic jerk but there's something interesting between us. He's also my boyfriend. Yeah I know surprising right? The truth is ever since the case where three demons tried to keep over the world we've been dating. (For those who don't remember please read Hollow Halls.) I walk into the kitchen to make tea knowing that he'll ask for it soon. "Where's my kiss?" he called. I froze then smiled.

I walked towards him and kiss his cheek. "That's not what I meant Mai," he said pulling me into his lap and pressed his lips against mine. I love it when he kisses me. We pulled away when we heard the door open. I looked up and saw Lin-san my coworker standing there. "Hey Lin-san," I said with a smile. Lin-san still doesn't talk much but I think he's actually coming around. Lin-san walked towards us and hands Naru a file. I got up to make some tea. I turned on the stove and grabbed the kettle placing it on top of a flame with water inside then I opened one of the tea bags from the shelves above my head. I poured it into the kettle and placed the spoon inside moving the water along with it. I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen.

They stop behind me. I don't turn around knowing who it was. "Ya know, if were to wait them I would the tea to you," I said. "I know," said Naru wrapping his arms around my waist. I turned around to face him. "What is it this time?" I asked. He kissed me again. I know he was really trying at being a good boyfriend any guy is the same way to the girl they love. 'Hey you two," said a voice. We stopped and turned to see Bou-san. This Houshou Takigawa or Bou-san as we call will actually he's been like a father to me so I will call him papa sometimes. "Hey papa," I said. "Well, looks like you two are at it again," said another voice.

Ayako stepped from behind Bou-san. This is Ayako Takigawa; she's like a mother to me so I'll call her mama sometimes like Bou-san. Actually, these two are married and they adapted me. (At the end of Hollow Halls: Ayako and Bou-san get married and adapt Mai for those who don't remember.) They're okay with me dating Naru. The tea was ready as it whistles. I got cups for everyone and poured it into the cups. I handed one to Bon-san, Ayako and Naru then took one for me. Lin-san came with John and Masako behind him. "Hey guys," I said, "How was your date last night?" "It was fun," John replied rubbing the back of his neck. Masako nods. John Brown a good friend. Masako Hara: we became friends after Naru and I started dating then she started dating John and finds that she likes him.

"Did you talk to her?" Naru asked. "Not yet," I replied. "Talk to me about what Mai?" Masako asked. "Well, Naru and I were thinking if you and John wouldn't mind a double date some time," I asked. "Yes that sounds nice," Masako replied. "That sounds good to me," said John. "Aw, John you're a good boyfriend," I said. "Mai you're embarrassing me," said John. I just laughed with Masako. I made a cup of tea for John and Masako when Yasuhara-san comes in with Fai. (Remember, Fai is Naru's best friend from childhood.) "What's up love birds," said Fai teasingly. I lightly hit him on the head. "You had that one coming," Naru replied.

I giggled. Fai rubbed the back of his head laughing. I gave Yasuhara-san and Fai a cup. "So, what's on the schedule for today boss?" Fai asked Naru. Naru walked toward the shelves. "I received a case from a man named Renji Yung," he said, "Apparently there's been some strange active at the school he teaches at. He has asked for our assists." "What school does he teach at?" I asked. "Black Magic Academy," Naru replied. "That place?" Bou-san asked, "But it used to be one of the most deadly academies in the world." "Why is that?" I asked. "Like the name says," John began to explain, "It was used for black magic but during the last century they changed it to seem more like a normal school." "Then why didn't they change the name?" I asked.

"They tried," Bou-san replied, "But for reason the name stuck and they couldn't do anything but it." "During the time the school was used for black magic there were several disappearances." "You mean people vanishing?" I asked. Naru pulled out a file and opened it. He placed it down onto the table. I looked at the article he lied down. I read through it. Everything was written in the eighteenth century writing. "So, they never found any of the bodies or signs of the victims?" I asked Bou-san nodded. Naru stared at the file. "We got a lot of work for this case," he said. "Naru?" I called noticing the way he was staring at the article.

Then the door flew opened. "You actually took the case!" a voice shouted. I turned around and saw a face that we haven't seen in a while. "Hey Madoka," I said. She stormed toward Naru. "Somebody's in trouble," said Bou-san. "You could have at least thought before you take a case like this!" Madoka shouted, "I'll this say again, you can't take every case that comes your way or that he assigns you!" "Madoka, could you please stop shouting, you're giving me a headache," Naru replied. "Well, since you said please," said Madoka. "Hey Madoka what brings you here?" Fai asked. "Oh hey Fai," said Madoka, "It's been a while."

"How's your little sister?" "Good," Fai replied, "Anyway what's up with this case? And why don't you want Kazuya to take it?" "I'm wondering that too," said Bou-san. "Well," said Madoka, "You haven't told them?" she asked. "You know Fai that Kazuya's father died in a fire." "Yeah," said Fai. "He doesn't have a father?" Bou-san asked. "He doesn't have a mother either," Fai replied. "Well, that was all a lie to hide the truth," said Madoka, "The truth is his father died taking on a case at the Black Magic Academy." The room fell silent. Lin-san stood there in the doorway. "Why would you lie to me about this?" Fai shouted.

I looked over at Naru. He had no expression on his face but I could see the pain in his eyes. As his girlfriend my first thought was to run to confirm him but I waited deciding if should. "That's why you're freaked out by Naru taking this case," said Ayako, "I can understand that." Madoka turned to Lin-san. "I thought you would stop him?" she asked. "I tried," Lin-san replied, "He's just like him that it's impossible." "I know but I don't want you to take that case," said Madoka. "I haven't decided to take it yet," said Naru. I ran toward him. "Well," said Madoka with a smile on her face. "When did this happen?" "On our last case," Yasuhara-san explained.

"Just think about it," said Madoka, "I don't want you to end up like your father." She walked off and left the room. "Naru," I said. "I'm fine," he replied. I touched his arm. "I said I'm fine Mai," he said then walked toward his office. I watched him walk off. "But Naru," I called out as I was about run to him when Lin-san placed a hand on my shoulder. "He'll be fine," he said, "Just let him cool off for a while." I nodded. No one knew Naru better than Lin-san. I sighed hoping he was right. Everyone were talking about the case but I kept thinking about what Madoka said. If Naru's father really did die on this case then maybe that will happen to him that was something I couldn't bare if I lost him.

The next day: Naru ended up taking the case. He made a deal with Madoka. She let him take the case if he makes sure that Lin-san was with him more so than he was on our other cases. I understand what Madoka was feeling. I love Naru too and to hear that he lost his father made me think that I may lose the man I love. I sat in the back of Lin-san's van with Naru sitting beside me. Normally, I would be happy but the thought of losing anyone I care about was going on in my head. I felt a hand on my arm. I looked to see Naru staring into my eyes. "Is something wrong?" he asked. I didn't want him to see my pain of the thought of him dying but I know him better than that. He knew what was on my mind better than I did his.

"It's nothing," I lied. "Don't lie," he replied. Fai who was in the front turned around to see what the problem was. "It's nothing," Naru told him. Fai knew that he wanted to talk to me without any interruptions which I was hoping for. He turned back in his seat. "What's wrong?" he asked. I didn't answer. He looked deep into my eyes. The way his eyes sparkles made my heart melt. He had a spell on me and I couldn't break it no matter how hard I tried or do I want to. I knew he would get the answer out somehow. His eyes were so demanding. I tried to fight it but I can't help it. His eyes alone were a weapon against me and he knew that. I sighed. "I was thinking about what Madoka said about your father," I replied, "I'm afraid that I'll lose you ." he pulled away. I knew he was enjoying his victory over me.

Damn it I hate it when he does that. He kisses my cheek. "You have nothing to worry about," he said, "I love you and I'm not going to die so easy. I have you to get back to." I smiled at him. His words were like a waterfall flowing through my heart. I kissed his lips. We shared a sweet kiss. "We're here," said Lin-san. We pulled away. I heard Fai giggling in the front seat. We got out the van and headed inside. A man stood there waiting. "You must be with Sibuya Psychic Research," he said. "Yes sir," said Naru shaking his hand. "I'm Kazuya Sibuya the owner of the company." "You're very young," said the man. He looked at me.

"I'm the school principal and my name is Eric Adams. It's a pleasure to meet you." "Like wise," Naru replied. "Who have you brought with you today?" he asked turning the rest of us. "Some spiritists and close friends of mine," Naru explained, "They're here to assist their service in the case." "I see," said the man. We headed inside the school. "You know," he said, "I remind me of another ghost hunter that came here eleven years ago," he said, "I believe his name was Karen Sibuya. You look just like him." "Yes," said Naru, "Well, he was my father." "I see," he said, "I'm terribly sorry for your lost." "It's alright," Naru replied.

"Eleven years?" I said to myself. "So, it's been eleven years since he last saw his father," said Bou-san, "I can't say I blame him for acting to distant all the time with his parents and brother gone." "We know now why he acts the way he does," said Ayako. "It's sad once you think about it," said Yasuhara-san. "I don't think it's a good idea to talk about that now," said John. I agreed with him on that. I didn't want Naru to relive the pain again. I knew what that was like since I lost my parents but I never lost a sibling since I was an only child, like my parents before me. Ayako placed a hand on my shoulder. This was affecting me as well with the thought of my own parents I knew how Naru felt.

We got to the principal's office. "I've arranged a room for you to use as you asked," he said, "If there's anything you need just asked. I've told the students to go to the room number if they wish to speak to you." "Thank you very much sir," said Naru bowing to the principal. "Oh don't mention it," he said, "I'm glad that you agreed to this case." A woman stepped out the office. "This is Mrs. Lee and she'll be taking to your room." "It's very nice to meet you," she said bowing. I smiled. "Likewise," Naru replied. Mrs. Lee led us down the hall. "I hope you had no trouble finding this place since we're not on the map anymore," she said. She had long dark hair and dark eyes to match and was dressed in a white lab coat. She looked over her shoulder at Naru. I noticed the look she was giving him. _What is she doing,_I thought to myself. "This is the room," she said stopping at the door of the art room.

"This is the only room that we have that you asked for," she said. "Yes its fine," said Naru, "Thank you." He bowed to her. She looked down at him. "Please, stop by my classroom if you need anything," she said, "I'm in the science lab on the third floor." "Yes well thank you," said Naru. She walked off. I noticed that she stopped and was looking…I felt rage burning inside of me. _How dare her! _My thoughts roared in my head. I wanted to rip her apart. "Alright," said Naru as he made his way inside. I walked in behind him. "We need to round up the students first," he said, "Yasuhara-san and Fai will do that. Hara-san and Matsuzaki-san will be in charge of organizing the students by events."

"John and Bou-san will be asking the staff. Lin-san and I see if we can't make a few calls from some of the students and staff members that don't come to school at the moment. Mai will stay here and wait." I knew it. Everyone but me made their out the base. I waited as Naru had ordered but I couldn't help but feel something was about to happen. The door opened and the teacher that was checking Naru out came into the room with a girl around my age. "Oh why hello," she said. I kept my guard up around her. Something about her didn't seem right with me: especially since she was checking out my boyfriend.

"I have a student here that wants to speak with you," she said with a smile. The girl had red hair and green eyes. "Hello," I said, "I'm Mai Taniyama and you don't have to be scared of me. I'm here to help." The girl nodded. "I'm Hanata," she said, "And I've got something on my mind." "What is it?" I asked. "I've was walking in the halls on my way home after school when I heard what sounded like a woman laughing." "A woman?" I asked. She nodded. "I looked around the corner and saw a woman wearing a black rod standing there. She had a witch's hat over her hair which I believe it was black" "Did she see you?" I asked. "No," she replied, "She was there one moment then the next she was gone."

Have you told anyone?" I asked. "I told Mrs. Lee," said Hanata, "She's been a big help." I looked over at Mrs. Lee who was smiling at us. "I see," I replied. Hanata left the room for class but Mrs. Lee stayed. "So," she said, "How is the ingestion going?" she asked. "The others are gathering more info," I said. She looked at me. "You don't like me do you?" she asked. "You were checking out my boss," I replied. "Do you love him?" she asked. I froze. Was it that easy? "Yes," I replied, "He also is my boyfriend as well as my boss." She laughed. "You got to be kidding me," she said, "You're just a kid but he's a man."

"He's two years older than me!" I shouted. "So?" she said, "He's way out of your league." "If you do anything to Naru," I threaten her, "I swear I'll…." "You'll what?" she said. I stopped remembering what Bou-san had told me. _"You were pretty pissed off and then this light appeared and there was this white panther. I think when you get mad enough it just appears" _The door opened. I looked up and saw Naru coming into the room with Lin-san. "Naru," I said. Mrs. Lee just smiled and walked off. "What's wrong?" Naru asked. I shook off the whole thing with Mrs. Lee and told him about what Hanata told me.

"Interesting," he said. "Did you find anything new?" I asked. "Everyone has seen the same woman," he said. Lin-san was sitting down looking at the data. The others came into the room with boxes of equipment. "Let me help," I said running toward a pile of boxes. Bou-san took the box that I was holding. "I got this Mai," he said with a smile. "Oh, papa," I groaned. He placed his hand on top of my head. "Thanks anyways," he said with a smile. Ayako helped him set up the equipment. Lin-san pulled out several monitors from a box. Masako came with some wires with John behind her. I tried to help but they wouldn't let me.

Ayako refused my help as well. Yasuhara-san was the same but he let Fai help him. I wanted to help but they wouldn't let me. "Why can't I help?" I asked. No one answered. "That's everything," said Bou-san as they finished up. "Now all we is to set up those cameras and mikes," said Naru. Now here was my chance to grab some mikes and cameras. I'm a part of this team too. I walked over and grabbed a mike when John took it from me. "I got this Mai," he said walking off with Masako who was holding a camera. Bou-san and Ayako took some mikes and cameras too. Yasuhara-san and Fai grabbed the rest. What about me? I was here and they wouldn't me help. Naru and Lin-san were discussing the plans for our next move.

I sat down and waited for the others to return. I figured that I could make some tea. I got up and headed toward the door. I looked over my shoulder to see Naru and Lin-san still talking. I stepped and foot out the base. "Where are going?" said a voice. I turned around to see Naru staring at me. "I was going to make some tea," I replied. He just sighed. He didn't say no so I went. I walked down the hall. I wondered why the others wouldn't let me help them. I realized once I got to the corner that I didn't know the way to the kitchen. "Is something wrong?" said a voice. I looked over my shoulder and saw Mrs. Lee standing there.

My body tensed up. "What are you doing wondering around the halls?" "I'm looking for the kitchen," I replied unease. "Well, you're going down the wrong hall," she said, "Follow me." I decided to follow her. We got to a door. "This is the kitchen," she said. I opened the door and stepped inside. I turned on the light. My eyes widen as I saw myself in the boys' restroom. I turned to see that the sign had been removed. "Now," let's talk," said Mrs. Lee, "Either you give your hot boyfriend to me or I'll show him something that you may not want anyone to see." "And what would that be?" I asked. Then I fell to the floor with a ugly looking man on top of me. My eyes widen again. "This poor man was on the streets when I found him and now he's so grateful to me that he'll do anything for me even take advance to a little girl like you."

"What is your deal?" I shouted. "It's simple," said Mrs. Lee, "I want your boyfriend for myself." She pulled out a camera. I gave her begging look but she took the photo. "I wonder what he'll do once he sees on how you sleep with other men behind his back," she said, "can you imagine the look on his face?" "Stop it!" I shouted, "If you do anything to him, I'll…" "What can you do?" she asked. She turned around and walked away. "Have a blast," she said walking away. I cried out against the man began to undress me. "Mai!" a voice cried out. The man turned around and I looked over his shoulder to see Naru standing there. "Naru!" I cried out. "Get off her!" Naru roared punching the man square in the jaw. The man went flying back. "Mai," he said getting onto his knees. I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

He stroked my back and kissed my cheek. I could feel the warmth of his body. I looked up to see Bou-san and the others standing there looking down at us. Bou-san turned to the man. "Talk!" he shouted at the man. The man didn't reply. "Houshou," Ayako cried kneeling down at my side. "Matsuzaki-san," said Naru standing up, "Look after Mai for me." He walked toward the man past Bou-san. The man looked up at him with twisted smile. "Talk!" Naru roared but the man didn't. Naru stomped on his stomach. Blood shot out the man's mouth and hit the floor. "Who put you up to this?" "You better answer him now while you still can," said Lin-san. Bou-san grabbed Naru's shoulder. "Hey back off a bit man," he said.

"Now talk," Said Bou-san kneeling down eye level with the man. "Who set you up to this? You see you tried to take advance of our friend who happens to be my daughter and his girlfriend. Unless, you don't want to end up in the hospital you'll tell us what we want to know." "You're lying," The man replied. "Maybe," said Bou-san, "I can't say for this guy here." He pointed to Naru with his thumb. "You targeted his girl and for that you'll get what's coming to you unless you tell us what we want to know now or lose your teeth." "Houshou," said Ayako holding me. The man turned his head. Naru reached down and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "I tried to warn him," said Bou-san.

"Naru," I called. Naru dropped the man to the floor. The man just laughed as Naru turned around. I could see Naru's hand balling up into a fist. He turned around and let the man have it with one quick punch sending the man flying into the wall once again knocking him out. "Ouch," said Yasuhara-san, "That's got to hurt." "It looks like it did," said John. "He was only holding back," said Fai, "If he went full strength that man would have his brain all over the wall." Naru turned around and walked toward us. He knelt down in front of me and touched my cheek. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah," I replied with a smile. "That guy devices what you gave him," said Ayako to Naru. "Let me tell ya," said Bou-san with his arms behind his head.

"If Naru hadn't knocked 'im out then I would have. No one messes with my daughter." Naru wrapped his arms around me holding me close. "Let's head back to the base," he said. Everyone nodded and we got back to base to see a bunch of students at the base waiting for us to return. The interviews took a while to get through but we did surprisingly. "Man," said Bou-san, "So many sightings of the same ghost here." I placed a cup of tea down in front of him. "Sorry papa," I said with a smile. "I wish I could but I can't." "You're feeling better Mai," said Bou-san. "Yep," I replied. I have the ability to bounce back pretty quickly: as Naru puts it. Naru looks out the window. "It's strange," he said, "The sights are strange." "How so?" I asked looking up at him. "Everyone is seeing the same woman then it's safe to assume that it's all a trick," he explained as he turned to Masako. "Hara-san, do you sense anything?"

Masako look to the distance. "I can't say for sure," she said, "I'm getting flat wavelengths of spirits here but then it likes there's nothing here. I can't be for sure that there are spirits here." "So, we can't be for sure until they make themselves more noticeable," said Naru, "Now let's get to business." "Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san will be taking care of the first and second floors. Bou-san and John I want you to cover the third and fourth floors. Yasuhara-san I need some more Intel of this school." "Okay," said John. "Let's go John," said Bou-san. "Right," said John following him out the door. Ayako and Masako walked toward the door when she stopped and looked at me. "What about Mai?" she asked, "After what happened shouldn't she be with one of us?" "Mai will be with me," Naru replied placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Then who would be looking after base?" Yasuhara-san asked then it hit him. "Wait Lin-san?" "That's right," Naru replied, "Lin-san will be staying by this time." Lin-san nodded knowing that would come. Then Ayako and Masako walked off with Yasuhara-san behind them. Naru and I stepped out the base closing the door behind us. We walked up the stairs to the roof. I push the door open. I looked out the door before making my way out. Naru closed the door behind him. I looked around for clues or anything relating to the case. "What are you two doing up here?" a voice shouted we turned to see a man dressed in a white jumpsuit. "We're with Sibuya Psychic Research team," said Naru. The man glared down at his face.

"What's your name boy?" he asked. _Hey that's kind of rude, _I thought to myself. "I'm Kazuya Sibuya," Naru replied calmly. "Sibuya?" said the man, "Ah that name sounds familiar. You wouldn't happen to be related to a man named Karen Sibuya would you?" "Yes," Naru replied, "I'm his son." "Well," said the man, "Looks like that man had some nerve implanting in his own son's head that ghost really exist in this world. You know what your old man told me? He said seeing is believing but sometimes what is true are things that can't be seen by humans. What a bunch of bullshit." "That's was his polyp on the paranormal," Naru explained. "Well, that's nothing more than a bunch of bull," said the man.

"What makes you so sure?" I shouted, "You never once thought that there could be something out there that you can't see!" "Hold your tongue little girl," said the man. I stopped shouting. "Only fools believe in that crap," he said. "And you might be?" Naru asked. "I'm Yami Cho," the man replied, "The gym teacher of this school." "Well, Cho-san," said Naru, "Don't you think you're being a little harsh about my father's ideas?" "What?" Cho-san cried. "Everyone has their own opinion on the world and its beliefs." "What are you getting at kid?" Cho-san shouted. "I'm saying that the next time you open your mouth. You should think about who you're talking to beforehand." "You brat!" Cho-san growled.

"The next time you talk ill of my father remember this," said Naru. I felt the wind pick up. "Oh no," I gasped knowing what was happening next. "Naru don't," I shouted grabbing his arm. The wind stopped and Naru's muscles relaxed. "He's not worth it," I said holding his arm. "You're right Mai," he said. I turned to Cho-san. "Do you have any shame at all?" I shouted, "InstalLin-sang a boy's father like that in front of him! Who would do that?" "Shut up your mouth," Cho-san hissed at me but I didn't back down. "I'm sorry but that's just plain cruel! I can't stand by and watch you do that!" "Did your parents teach you anything about manners?" Cho-san shouted at me; that did it. I felt my body get heavy as white energy began to form around me. I hated when people talk bad about someone else's parents but when they bring my own into it then I just lose it. I felt a hand on my shoulder stopping me.

The energy disappeared as I looked over at Naru. He shook his head. I knew he was right. We walked away from the man. "Looks like we both almost lost it back there," I said. He nodded. We got to the fourth floor when Naru wrapped his arm around my waist. "If you just wanted to be alone," I said, "You could have just said so." He smirked. I turned around and pressed my lips against his. He returned the kiss. We stood on the space between the fourth and third floor. My heart felt like it was shooting out rockets or fireworks from the passion I could feel him put into the kiss. We pulled away after six minutes. "I love you," he whispered in my ear. His hot breath against my ear causing shivers down my spine.

_I stood in a dark room wondering where I was. "Where am I?" I asked, "The last thing I remember was that I was with Naru." I heard growling was coming from a distance. I followed the growl and saw a large white cat-like creature lying on the floor. It had large paws and sharp claws. I looked up at its large orange eyes. It had a chain around its neck. It stood up onto its feet. "__**Why are you here?**__" it said. I tried to speak but couldn't. It growled. "__**You foolish child, do you really think that you can control me? With your power the only thing you can do is summon a small amount of my power.**__" This thing was like a spirit._

_I felt strong power from it. White energy surrounded me. "__**Until you learn to be a miko then I won't listen to the likes of you. You foolish little girl,**__" it said. The energy went up my body. "__**Become a miko and take your place.**__" I tried to get free but the energy was now at my shoulders. "__**Try to fight me for control and I will obey.**__" "Mai," a voice called out. I saw a bright light that flashed. The next thing I knew. I was standing in a dark room with white flowing orbs that looked like spirit orbs. "Mai," said a voice. I turned around and saw Gene. "Gene?" I said walking toward him. "It's not safe here Mai," he said. "What do you mean?" I asked. He pointed to the side of him. I turned and saw myself being costumed by the white cat I saw earlier. "It's getting to powerful," said Gene. My jaw fell to the floor._

_"You're not strong enough for it yet," he said. "What are you talking about?" I asked. Gene didn't reply. "You need to stay away for a while," he said finally. Then he flowed away from me. "No wait Gene!" I shouted reaching out for him. "Please, become stronger," Gene's voice echoed in my ears. "Gene," I said, "What can I do?" _

"Mai," said a voice. I opened my eyes and saw Masako sitting in front of me. "Oh hey Masako," I said. "Did I disturb you?" she asked, "You sounded like you were on a date with him." "Huh?" I replied, "Oh, you mean Naru." Did I really say Naru's name in my sleep? To Masako I might have but I know that it wasn't Naru but Gene his brother. The door opened and Yasuhara-san stepped into the room. "Hey Mai, did you sleep well?" he asked. I realized that I was in base. "Yeah," I replied. "That's good," he said then made moved room for Naru who came into the room. He looked down at me with a gently look and one of his rare smiles that he saves for me. I smiled back at him. I love it when he smiles. He looks so handsome that way. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. Then he walked toward Lin-san.

"Anything?" he asked. "Nothing out of the usual," Lin-san replied with the headphones in his hand. "We did pick up some unusual sounds from outside though." Naru took the headphones and placed them over his ears. "Play it," he said. Lin-san relined the auto to last night. "What's that?" Naru asked. "I'm not sure but it's the only thing from last night that we picked up," Lin-san explained. Naru placed the headphones down. "Patch it through," he said, "Let the others heard it maybe they can identify it." Lin-san did what Naru ordered. I heard the sound of a lion roaring or maybe a wolf howling. It was hard to tell. "It sounds like an animal," said Bou-san who appeared in the doorway. "This is from last night," said Naru.

"Whatever it is," said Ayako, "It sure is horrible." "Yeah," said John. Masako and I looked at each other. What was making that sound? Naru was interested I could tell. When it comes to a case everything the spirits did interested my boyfriend. I knew who would win if I went against the ghosts for Naru's attention. The ghosts would win. I sighed as the thought came to mind. I stood up but fell back to my knees. Masako caught me before I went forward face fist onto the floor. "Are you alright?" she asked setting me back against the wall. "Mai what's wrong?" Ayako asked as she ran toward us. "I'm fine," I replied. Naru stood in front of me staring down at my face. I felt my cheeks get warm. That was affect he had on me. He knelt down to look at me. "What going on?" he asked. I could hear the worried tone in his voice. I smiled flatly at him and kissed his cheek assuring him that I was fine.

Bou-san stood on one side of me. Everyone was around me before I knew it. "Oh my god," said Ayako. I looked down at my ankle. There was a burn mark on my left ankle. It looked like claw marks. A few minute later and I was sitting in the chair near the equipment. I sighed knowing that I was to stay here due to my ankle couldn't move but still it was so boring just staying by myself. I wished had someone to talk to or something like that. I placed my head on the table. "So bored," I groaned, "I wish I could talk to someone or something." It was so annoying. I looked at the monitors and saw nothing out of the normally.

Masako and Ayako were walking down the hall. They were clearing spirits out of the school but something tells there were more to it than that. I saw someone peering into the base. I realized that it was Mrs. Lee. I walked toward the door when she walked away. I opened the door and saw her back to me. "Hold it," I said. She froze. "What was that all about yesterday?" "I don't know what you're talking about?" she replied."Yeah right like I'm that stupid," I replied, "what's your excuse?" She turned to face me now. "Who do think you are?" she shouted, "Coming in here with some hot guy at your arm?" she said. "Why do you want Naru?" I asked, "You're way too old for him anyway." "OLD?" she shouted, "I'm twenty-two!" "That old?" I replied. She growled at me but I stood my ground. "It doesn't really matter," I said.

"Naru is seventeen and last time I check that's gross for a twenty-two old and a seventeen old even though that seventeen already has a girlfriend!" "You're younger than him!" she pointed out. "Yeah, at least it doesn't seem right when I date him." "You got some nerve," she said. I turned around crossing my arms. Then I felt hands grab my shoulders and toss me down the hall. I came crashing down onto the floor. I slowly got up to my hands and knees. I looked up at her and saw that she had blue energy flowing around her palm. "I'm a miko from the Konya and I'm not letting some kid talk to me in that way." She shot a burst at me. Suddenly my body reacted: I leapt up to the air.

I landed on my feet. "What was that?' I asked myself. "I'm an A rank miko," she said, "Your little magic skills can't out due me." she shot another burst at me. "_Protect yourself,_" said a voice in my head. White energy surrounded my body and sent the burst back to Mrs. Lee. The white energy died down as she hit the floor. She stood up slowly. "Just what are you?' she asked, "Some kind of freak?" she glared at me with rage filled eyes. "Now I'm mad," she said holding her hand up. "I'm through messing around with you, kid." She shot out another burst. I put my arms in front of my face for protection when I heard a loud slap. I removed my arms and saw Naru standing in front of me protectively. "Naru?" I cried in shock.

File 2, Black magic school part 2: White Panther

I saw a red mark on Mrs. Lee's cheek. "What gives you the right," said Naru in stern voice. "Sibuya-san," said Mrs. Lee, "I…" "Cut the crap," Naru shouted sharply. Mrs. Lee and I flinched at his tone. "You were about to hurt Mai, weren't you?" "I what don't know what you're talking," said Mrs. Lee. "I'm not playing games," Naru roared, "I heard everything. You were the one who had that man attack Mai yesterday, weren't you?" she looked down. "Attacking me is one thing but going after someone important to me is another especially if it's the girl I love. If you ever lay a hand on Mai again or cause her pain in anyway, I'll take of you myself. Is that understood?" he grabbed my wrist without looking.

"I don't want to see you near Mai again," he said, "If I do you better be just be passing on information about the case do you understand?" she didn't answer. Naru pulled me into the base. I saw Lin-san who was standing right outside the door to base. He was holding the door for us. I was now in base with Lin-san and Naru. I felt myself falling into Naru's arms. "You okay?" he asked. I heard the concern in his voice. That made me happy to know that he was worried about me, it made me feel special. "I'm fine," I replied wrapping my arms around him. "Good," he said, "If she hurt you I would have lost it." I smiled. "I'm glad you care about me," I replied happily. He pulled away to stare at my face. "Why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"Mai, you're girlfriend and I would do anything for you. Even give up ghost hunting." That took Lin=san and I by surprise. Did I really mean that much to him? We all know that nothing made him happier than ghost hunting but to hear that he would give it up for someone was something unheard of for Naru. He pressed his lips against mine. I giggled then kissed him back. Lin-san went to his desk next to the equipment and checked for spiritual activity. "Naru," he called while we were kissing but I couldn't hear him. I was too engrossed on what we were doing to care. Lin-san picked up and phonebook and threw at Naru's back. The book hit his back. Naru and I pulled away and looked at him.

"Come take a look," said Lin-san pointing to one of the monitors. Naru and I walked toward the monitor that was he pointing to. I gasped as I saw the room that Fai was in but he wasn't alone. A girl with long brown hair stood behind him. "What's the temperature?" Naru asked. "Only eight degree below normal and it continues to fall," Lin-san replied. "Its dropping?' said Naru. He picked up the mike. "Fai," he said into the mike, "You got something right behind on the right hand corner." I saw Fai looking over his shoulder to where Naru had said the girl was. "I don't see anything," he replied. "Damn, guess he can't see it," said Naru. I had to get there and save Fai before it was too late. I took off toward the door.

"Mai!" Naru called out as I ran out the door. I ran down the hall to where Fai was that. "Fai!" I shouted. I saw spirits flowing around the room and around Fai who was using his fist as a weapon. "Mai!" he cried, "What are you going here?" "Come quick you're in danger!" I shouted as I ran into the room. "Yeah I know," he replied hitting a ghost that went for him. I began to do the nine cuts as ghosts came at me. The spirits vanished as I cut them. Then Fai falls to the floor suddenly. "FAI!" I shouted but fell to my knees. I saw a large black shade cast onto the wall. "MAI!" a voice shouted. It was Naru. I fell to the floor. My vision went black as I fell. I felt someone catching me before I hit the floor of the classroom.

_I opened my eyes and found myself in a light room with white orbs flowing around. "Mai," said a voice. "Naru?" I cried out but then I realized that I'm dreaming. "Gene?" I reached out a hand. "I'm here Mai," said a woman's voice. "Mom?" I called. "Don't worry Mai," "Dad?" I felt a hand grab mine like I was a lost child in the mail. "It's okay Mai," said a voice but I couldn't make it out who it was. Then the room fell black. I found myself standing in the classroom. A girl around my age stood there over a large pot or something like it. She was dressed in all black. "Alice," a voice cried out. _

_The girl pushed the pot under a table. "You better not be practicing that magic nonsense," said the voice. "No grandmother," the girl replied. The girl's grandmother appeared. "What were you doing up here?" she asked. "I was only reading," the girl lied holding up a book in her hands. The grandmother was dressed in a dark green gown. She walked toward the table and pulled out the pot. "Then what's this?" she asked. "Nothing," the girl replied taking the pot and placing it into the closest. "I see," her grandmother answered, "I were doing magic weren't you?" the girl shook her head._

_"I told you that to do that!" "I'm sorry grandmother," the girl replied. The grandmother walked toward the shelves which were filled with books. "Why do you keep lying?' she asked. "I'm sorry but I am going to be a miko someday," the girl replied. I couldn't get a good look of them where I was standing. I walked toward them and saw that the girl looked just like me. I gasped recognizing the girl. She had long brown hair with dark eyes. "Mom?" I cried out but it was like they didn't hear me. "Why do you keep filling your head with nonsense?" the grandmother asked. "I'm very sorry but Kai told me." _

_"That boy again," the grandmother growled, "That boy is nothing but a fool." "You wrong about him grandmother," the girl replied. The grandmother picked up a black witch's hat and placed it onto her head. "You are a real fool Alice," she said and walked off. "You're a fool yourself Alice." She walked down the stairs. Then the scene changed. I stood to where I saw my mother and father were standing there. my mother was holding a small infant in her arms. I knew that was me. I saw the same old woman from before standing there. "Why can't you let her be happy?" my father shouted. "Because, she's just a child that doesn't know what she wants," the woman replied. "Grandmother please, I love Kai and my little Mai," said my mother. "Alice, stop spitting such nonsense." "It's not nonsense," said my father._

_"Kai," said my mother. "I won't let you destroy her dreams Helen. Alice and I are perfectly happy with our child. Why can't you just accept it?" "What makes you think that I will? That child is just a mistake." I'm a mistake? I couldn't believe what my great-grandmother was saying about me. "No you're wrong," said my mother, "I love this child and I will die to protect her." My father got in front of my mother and me. "Dad," I said. "You have to get through me if you want my daughter," he growled. "I'll do anything for my family!" "Very well," said the woman. She held up her hand._

_"No don't!" I shouted about to run toward when I felt a hand grab my elbow. I looked over my shoulder and saw Gene standing there. "Gene?" I cried. He shook telling me not to do anything. Then I heard a loud growl. I looked to see a white panther standing beside my father. "Let's finish this old friend," said my father. The white panther growled at the woman. "KAI!" my mother shouted. "Alice take our daughter and leave right now. She must grow up to become a fine woman someday." My father climbed onto the panther's back. "Let's go," he said. "KAI! Please stop this!" my mother pleaded but her plead fell on deaf ears._

_"This is how my dad died," I said turning to Gene. He looked away. "This is a memory of yours," he said, "You have more of a connection with this case than Kazuya and I losing our father." The scene changed again and my father was lying down on the ground with the white panther beside him. He reached up and patted its head. "Good boy," he said. "KAI!" I saw my mother running toward him carrying me in her arms. "Alice," he said. "You're grandmother, I'm sorry I had to do it but I didn't want to believe me." "Kai," she said._

_My father turned to the white panther. "I have one thing to ask of you my friend," he said, "Please protect Mai for me and keep her safe. Lend her your power when needed. I'm counting on you old friend." The white panther brought its head to him. "Alice, I'm going to seal Jugo into Mai's body for her protection." He stroked my cheek. "Mai become strong and make your mother and I proud of you no matter what." I could feel tears fall down my face. I tried to wipe the tears away. "It's okay to cry Mai," said Gene, "After all, your father was a great man and he loves you even in death." I nodded. "I know," I replied, "But it's so hard to relive how he died." Gene patted my back. "It's all right Mai," he said._

_"Now watch," he said, "You'll see how the white panther was sealed inside of you." I looked up and saw a large black figure standing over my father's body. "Reaper seal," he breathed. The white panther grew and turned into a white light and went straight into my body. I could hear my infant self cry. Mother was crying as well. "It's done," said my father as the light vanished. "Take care of yourself Mai. Daddy loves you very much and I love you Alice." "I love you too Kai," said my mother. She leaned forward and kissed his lips one last time. "Farewell, my love and my little Mai," I heard my father breathed as he took in his last breath. My mother into tears as he passed into the afterlife while holding me._

_"I love you Kai," she said, "I'll protect our little angel from harm." The image faded. "Why was that…?" I looked down at my feet. Gene touched my shoulder. I looked at him. "You will remember this when you wake up," he said, "I know the pain is unbearable but I have to learn to bear with it." "Yeah, you're right," I said wiping the tears away. Gene wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry Mai but you have to know the truth." "The white panther is my father's way to protect me from beyond his grave, right?" I asked. "Yes," he replied sadly. "Your father feared for your safely and wanted to protect you."_

"Mai," said a voice as I opened my eyes. I found myself in the nurse's office. Naru was leaning over me with Masako next to him. I leapt up and wrapped my arms around his waist and started crying. "Mai?" he asked, "What happened to you?" "Mai?" said a voice. I looked over and saw the other were there as well. Fai was sitting on another bed with Bou-san, John, Lin-san and Yasuhara-san sitting beside him. Ayako was standing over me. She dropped a wet cloth over my forehead. "You had us worried," she said with a sigh of relief. "So," said Bou-san.

"What happened back there? You two just collapsed." "Beats me," said Fai, "Kazuya? You got any ideas?" "A few," Naru replied still holding me in his arms. "Hara-san can you sense anything?" he asked Masako. "No I can't," she replied, "Whatever it was in that room is gone now." "So, what should we do?" Yasuhara-san asked. Naru sighed. "We need more clues," he moaned then turned to me. "What's wrong Mai?" he asked. "I saw my dad's death," I replied. Everyone fell silent. "Are you sure?" Bou-san asked. I nodded. Ayako stroked my back. Fai looked at Naru who nodded. "What should we do?" John asked placing a hand my shoulder. Naru sighs and laid me down onto the bed. "John, I need you and Bou-san to look around. Yasuhara-san I want you to see if you can find anything on Mai's father and see how he relates to this case." "You got it," said Bou-san. "Sure thing," John replied. "No problem," Yasuhara-san answered. "Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san please question the staff and students."

"Sure," said Ayako, "Let's go Masako." "Yes let's," Masako replied following her out the room. John, Bou-san, and Yasuhara-san walked out. Fai turned to Naru. "Lin go back to base," Naru ordered Lin-san. Lin-san nodded and walked off. "What about you Kazuya?" Fai asked. Naru stroked my hair. "I'm staying here," he answered. "I can watch Mai for you," Fai offered. "Yes but who will watch you?" Naru asked, "You passed out too or are you going let your pride get the better of you?" I giggled. It's nice to see them act like best friends. "Very funny, shouldn't I say that to you?" said Fai with a moan. I grabbed Naru's sleeve. He looked down at me with soft eyes. "I'm not going anywhere Mai," he said.

He lay down beside me and held me in his arms. Fai lies on his bed and fell asleep. I felt Naru's fingers moving up and down my arm. I felt my skin crawl as he touched me but in a good way. "You okay?" he asked. I was happy to have him here. I always feel safe when Naru is around. "Yeah," I replied. He kissed my cheek. I heard Fai moan in his sleep. Naru wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed me again. I turned around onto my side to face him. "What is it?" he asked. I pulled his face toward mine and pressed my lips against his. I heard him chuckle before kissing me back. We pulled after hearing another moan coming from Fai. "I forgot," said Naru, "He moans a lot in his sleep." I giggled and kissed his cheek.

Then the lights flicked on and off. "What's going on?" I said. Naru sat up and looked over to the wall across from us. "Naru?" I said sitting up. He pulled me close into his arms protective. He grabbed a roll of bandages and threw it at Fai. Fai jumped up after getting hit from the roll. "What?" he said. Naru put his finger to his lips and directed his attention the wall. Fai looked and saw it. I saw it too. A woman dressed in a dark green gown with a black witch's hat came through the wall. "That's my great-grandmother," I cried squeezing Naru tightly. The woman looked at us but her eyes were mostly on me. Her eyes were red with hatred. Naru held onto my shoulders protective. "Fai," he whispered, "Get ready." "Right," Fai replied. "Naru," I cried. "Don't worry Mai," he said pulling me closer to him.

The woman came toward us. "You're in my way," she growled. Suddenly Naru went flying back. "Naru!" I shouted. "Kazuya!" Fai shouted. Naru's back hit the wall. "Naru!" I shouted jumping out of bed and ran toward him. I got down to my knees. "Naru are you alright?" I asked placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine," he said wiping some blood that was on his lower lip. Fai got up and ran toward us. "You cool?" he asked. "Like ice," Naru replied. I knew that was their relationship as friends. I looked over at the woman. I knew she was a ghost because of my dream. "You look just like Alice," said the woman, "I'm Helen your great-grandmother." Naru tried to stand up but fell back down. "Naru!" I cried. "I'm okay," he said. "You broke your rib cage," said Fai kneeling down at my side.

"Why are you going this?" I shouted, "I didn't do anything wrong!" "Your damn father is why," said Helen, "I have been waiting to get back at him from taking Alice from me and now I'll make him pay by killing his little Mai." She took a step toward us. Naru stood up and got in front of me ignoring the pain he was in. "So, you're after Mai," he said, "If you want her then you'll have to go through me first." Fai stood up by his side. "Same goes for me," he said. "How cute," said Helen, "Romeo and his little sidekick are here to save Juliet. Now get out of my way boys." A blue burst of energy shot out at both Naru and Fai. "Naru! Fai!" I shouted out. I shielded myself from the blast. "What the?" Helen cried out.

I looked to see a purple light in front of us. Fai had his arm up to his side. The light was like a barrier. Naru stood beside. "You're getting pretty good on timing Fai," he said. "If I tried to raise the barrier a second later then we would be dead right now." The light vanished. Fai fell to his knees. "Fai!" I called. "He's feeling the effect," said Naru looking down at Fai. "You little brat!" Helen shouted, "How dare you?" A gust of wind blew into the room. I felt my arms and legs being sliced up. "Mai!" Naru shouted as I fell back onto the floor back first. Helen was angry now. "No one will stand in my way," she shouted, "Not even my great-grandchild!" Naru knelt down at my side. "Mai," he said lifting my upper torso up.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I rubbed my head. "I'm fine," I replied. Helen was now over us. "Crap," Fai cursed under his breath. Helen went straight for me. Naru pushed me down to where he was over me. I heard blood fall to the floor. Four ghostlike blades pierced Naru's upper and lower torso. "Naru!" I cried out as blood poured out. "Mai," he said, "I won't anyone hurt you." "Why don't you just stop it boy," said Helen, "I'm here for the girl not you." Naru slowly stood up. "I'm about to stand by while my girlfriend is in danger," he said. He turned to face her. I felt the wind picked up. "Kazuya no!" Fai shouted. Naru grew with the air around him denser. "No Naru!" I shouted knowing what going to happen next.

"Shit," Fai growled. "Naru please don't do it!" I pleaded but it was too late. A golden light appeared in Naru's palm. He held it up over his head and then released it. The golden light went straight for Helen. Helen vanished before it hit her. Smoke filled the air when the light hit the wall. The smoke cleared revealing a crater in the wall. Naru fell forward onto the floor. "Naru!" I shouted getting up and running toward him. "Kazuya!" Fai shouted. I grabbed Naru's hand. "Naru, please don't die on me, please," I pleaded. Helen appeared after the attack made its mark on the wall. "That was close," she said. Fai got in front of me. Then four ghostlike blades pierced his body. "FAI!" I shouted as he fell back onto the floor back first.

I sat there watching him fall. Blood shooting through the air from his wounds as he fell. Helen began to laugh. "You're next," she said heading right for me. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I shouted then a bright flashed in front of me. I watched as the light vanished and a white panther stood between me and Helen. "Jugo!" Helen shouted in surprised. "Jugo?" I repeated. "Damn him, that man used the Reaper seal to seal his precious pet into his child." The white panther roared out. White light grew around its body. It took off toward Helen. I watched as Jugo slowly went by her and stopped in midair then he zoomed by with a white light shooting out from behind him. The light pierced Helen. She let out a scream of pain. I covered my ears and closed my eyes. I heard growling in front of me.

I opened my eyes and saw Jugo standing there looking at me with tender eyes. His orange eyes were glowing like two orbs. It vanished into white flames. "Thanks dad," I said with a sigh of relief but something told me that it wasn't the end. The door sidle open. "What the?" said a voice. I looked over my shoulder and saw the others standing there. "What happened here?" Bou-san asked. I explained what happened while checked the boys. I even mention about my dream and about Jugo. No one was questioning me. Ayako had finished taking care of the boys. "They'll be fine for now," she said, "They just need to rest." "Okay," said Lin-san. "John and I asked around like Naru said and we learned that woman you mentioned has been appearing a lot. She even takes form of the other woman here," Bou-san explained.

"So, one spirit is taking form of other spirits," said Ayako, "Masako what do you say about that?" "I only sense one spirit in this school but she is strong. I think she was a miko in her past life." Then Masako's face went pale. "Masako?" said John touching her shoulder. "Is something wrong?" "She is A rank miko and she is very strong and she wants revenge." "Revenge?' said Yasuhara-san, "On who?" "A man named Kai Taniyama," Masako replied. "That's my dad," I cried out, "she said that she wants revenge because she thinks that he stolen my mother from her." "So, she wants revenge on her granddaughter's husband and Mai's father." "But how can he get revenge?" Lin-san asked.

We all looked at him confused. "If Mai's father is the one who took her grandfather from her and he passed away according to Mai. How could you kill someone that is already dead?" "I see your logic Lin," said Bou-san, "With Mai's father dead then how can she…." I noticed the look on his face. "Oh no," he said. "What is it?" I asked. "She wants to kill Mai," said John realizing what was worrying him. "What?" Ayako cried out, "Then Naru shouldn't have taken the case then!" "Believe me," said Lin-san, "If he knew that then he would decline the case." "I'm fine," I assured them all the best I can. I knew that was the truth.

"No you're not," said Bou-san, "We need to get you out of here and fast before you die on us." "That won't work," said Masako, "She's already aware of Mai's presence and if Mai were to leave then she would follow." "So, we can't do anything?" Ayako cried, "What about a charm to protect Mai?" "I'm not sure if charms will be enough," Masako replied sadly. "Then how do you suggest that we keep Mai safe from her?" "We'll have to destroy her before she gets the chance," said a voice. I looked over to one of the beds and saw Naru sitting up. "Naru!" I sang happily. "Well, look who decided to wake up," said Bou-san.

Naru was looking down at his hands. I walked over and grabbed his hand. He looked up into my eyes. 'What's wrong?" I asked worried about the look on his face. "I'm sorry Mai," he said, "If I knew this was dangerous for you then I would have turned the client down to protect you." 'Naru," I said touched by his apology. I kissed his cheek. "This I wanted to solve to know what happened to my father," he said. (Remember Naru's father died on this case.) "I wanted to how he died and what was the cause of it." I wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed the top of his head. Fai had woken up and sat there listening like the others.

"I wish I could have been strong enough to protect you." I placed my lips against his lips to stop him from talking. "Don't worry about it," I said, "I can understand that you just want to learn more about your father's death. I've always wanted to know how my dad died too. It's perfectly normal for us to want to know the truth, right?" "You're right," he said understanding what I meant. "I can't stand losing anyone else." "I know," I replied, "You lost your father and brother while I've lost my parents. We both lost people we love. That's why we don't want to lose anyone else even each other." I placed his head onto my chest.

"Never can change how much I love you and I don't want anything happening to you. It would kill me to lose the man I love too," I said, "I feel the same about everyone here. I've grew up without a family but that day I met all of you was a day I'll never forget. Thanks to all of you that I feel like I have a place to belong in this world now. I've carried this loneness for a long time but when I first met all of you it changed. I'm grateful that I met you all. You have no idea how happy I am when I'm with each and every one of you, especially you Naru." I was speaking from the heart. I really did feel that way. I'm happy have to met everyone and work for SPR even for having Naru returning my feelings. Naru grabbed my shoulders.

He sat up. The others were smiling. I thought about my father and what he had told me about believing in our bonds. They were true. I always have believed that I've found my true family and I wasn't going to lose no matter what. The others walked toward me. I surrounded by my friends. They all hugged and ruffed my hair. I felt so loved by them all. Naru kissed my lips gently. I returned the kiss gladly. It's moments like this that always make me so happy. I can't but smile when I'm around my friends and my boyfriend.

File 3, Black magic school part 3: a connection between Mai and Naru

After learning that I was the really victim: Naru had decided that I can't be alone no matter where I was. So, I'm here in base with Lin-san over there checking the monitors. "I'm going to make some tea," I said standing up, "Do you want any Lin-san?" "No thanks," he replied staring at his laptop. I sighed and went to make some tea. I felt a cold breeze. I looked to see an open window. I walked over and closed it. I saw white snowflakes falling to the ground. "It's snowing," I said looking out the window. Lin-san looked over at the window. "So, it is," he said. I smiled. There's always something about snow that just brought a smile to my face not like when I'm with Naru or the others. I sighed again.

"I don't think so," said a voice. I turned around and saw Bou-san, John and Ayako standing in the doorway. "Hey guys," I said smiling. "Hey check it out," said Bou-san, "Looks like snow." "Yep," I said. "What ya say we go have some fun in the snow later?" he said. Ayako whispered something in his ear. He whispered back in hers. John walked toward me. "How is everything?" I asked. "Not good," he replied. "I see," I said. Masako, Yasuhara-san and Fai came into the base. "Where's Naru?" Lin-san asked Fai. Fai slugged. "Beats me," he said. I looked around for Naru. I curious too, where could my boyfriend be?

I made tea for everyone when we heard a scream. "What was that?" I asked. Lin-san stood up. "Takigawa," he said. "Right," said Bou-san. He and John ran out the door. Soon we all followed. We got to one of the classrooms. I saw a student up against the wall. "What happened?" Bou-san asked the student. She pointed to the room across from her. "Look," she said with fear in her voice. "Oh god," said Fai. I gasped at the sight. Naru was lying under a pile of collapsed wall. "NARU!" I shouted. Bou-san and Lin-san ran into the classroom. "John, Fai," said Bou-san, "Come and give us a hand." Fai and John ran inside.

The four removed the collapsed wall. "Naru!" I shouted running toward him. We all were at his side. "He's bleeding," Ayako gasped. "What happened?" said Bou-san. "Will he be alright?" I asked Ayako. "I won't know right away," she said. We took him back to base. "He has several broken bones other than that he'll be just fine," said Ayako. Bou-san looked over at Naru who was lying on the couch. "I still can't see he ended up like that," he said. "There were other students that were under that mess as well," said Yasuhara-san, "But they're doing just fine though. Naru has the most injuries." "Why is it that it's always someone from our group getting the most absence?" said Bou-san. "You think that the spirit could be trying to scar us off?" Ayako asked. "Could be," said Bou-san. "That's not it," said Masako.

"Aside from the rest of us," said Masako, "Naru is most of a threat since he is the son of the man who tried to stop her from raining over this school and he loves Mai." "What could she have to gain from all of this?" Yasuhara-san asked. "What do you mean?' I asked. "I know," said Fai, "I mean besides revenge what could she be after that's in this school?" "That's what I was going to say," said Yasuhara-san. "Well, great minds think alike I guess," said Fai. "That might be the case," said John, "We know she wants Mai dead but what else she be after?" "You like something she didn't get when she was alive?" I asked. "Yeah," said John.

"Well, maybe these might help," said Yasuhara-san pulling out a bunch of files from his bag. "I went to the library and found a lot. Before this building was school; it was a home to the Kuran family." "That's my mom's name before she married my dad," I said. "That's right," said Yasuhara-san, "Your mother's side of the family was pretty loaded and this was their mansion." "This school was a mansion?" I asked. "Yes but they used it for black magic like the name says. They taught the dark side of spell casting."

"So, what happened?" Bou-san asked. "Well," said Yasuhara-san, "the last heiress to the family who was named Alice ran away with her lover Kai Taniyama. They lived in a small house that they had built on their own. Soon, they got married and had a child." "You mean Mai," said Ayako. "That's right," said Yasuhara-san, "Alice's grandmother Helen Kuran learned where they were living and tried to take Alice away from her husband and child." "Then what?" I asked. "Well, Kai wasn't too happy and fought for his family. He had a pet too. A white panther that he named Jugo, the two were very close and fought alongside each other whenever it came to it." I remembered my dream. "Kai died protecting his family but not until he sealed his pet into his child for protection. He knew that Helen's spirit would come for her and try to kill her." "That's why Mai has the white panther," said Bou-san. I nodded sadly.

"There's more," said Yasuhara, "Apparently, Naru's father and Mai's father were friends in their childhood." "You're kidding!" said Bou-san. "No I'm not," said Yasuhara-san, "Naru's father was the only one that knew where they were and protected their child from Helen but Helen learned from a neighbor where to find them. After Kai's death: Naru's father took Alice and her child to a safe place. About four years later, Naru's father was hired to clean the school on evil spirits. He wrote to his family every day." "Was he aware of what this was?" Ayako asked. "Yes," said Yasuhara-san, "I have a log of his time here. It says that he was aware this place being involved with the death of his friend but he took it."

"He soon learned that it was Helen haunting this and gave him a reason to take this case. He was about to end the haunting when…." "When what?" I asked. "When he suddenly died," Yasuhara-san replied, "I have a photo of all them here." He pulled out a photo and handed it to Bou-san. I looked over his shoulder. I saw my father and my mother. My mother was holding me. I saw another couple there with two twin boys and a little girl. "Those are my parents," I said pointing to them. "Who are these two?" "I think those twin boys are Naru and his brother," said Bou-san, "So the other couple must be his folks but is this girl their sister?" Lin-san looked over the photo. "Yes," said Lin-san. I saw another girl in his mother's arms.

"He has two sisters but one is a baby here." I took the photo. "Hey Lin-san is in here too along with Madoka and four others," I said. Lin-san noticed the others. "That in the hat is Naru's uncle from his father's side and the other three are his mother's siblings," he replied. "Naru looks just like his parents," I said. Naru's parents were so beautiful. I couldn't believe it. I looked over at Naru. "My parents are in here too," said Fai. I saw a younger Fai with another couple and little girl standing beside him. "Is that your little sister?" I asked. I knew that Fai had a younger sister and he was an orphan like me. "Yeah, that's Jasmine," he said with a smile.

The next day, I walked into base to see Naru sitting up cracking his neck. "Naru!" I said happily, "You're finally awake." "Hey Mai," he said. "Would you like something to eat or to drink?" I asked. I made him some breakfast and some tea. I'm not a good cook but Ayako has been teaching me how. I would cook Naru lunch when I didn't have school or I would make him something to eat. He took a bite of the food I placed in front of him. So far I've only cooked for Naru but I don't mind. I smiled as he ate. Gene had told me all of Naru's favorites. He finally finished and took the plate and the cup and washed them.

I saw him going over Yasuhara-san's notes. "So, we seem to have a connection in all this," he said. "Yeah," I replied. We seem to have some kind of connection on cases lately. Naru stood up and walked toward me. He wrapped his arms around me from be behind. He kissed my cheek. I smiled. "What do you think about all this?" I asked grabbed a hold of his hand and brought it to my face. "There's a lot we don't know yet," he said. He smirked. I knew that something was up. "Naru?" I said. "It's nothing," he said, "I just remember the first time I told that I love you." I remembered that too. "You went with those demons. You thought it would the last time we were see each other again." "I'm glad that wasn't the last time I saw you're beautiful face," he said. I felt my cheeks get warm.

I turned around to face him. He pressed his lips against mine. I gladly accepted his kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms around my waist and moved up and down my back. I felt his tongue licking my lower lip for an entrance. I allowed it. His tongue and mine were battling to be on top. I brought my hand to his face. My eyes were closed. We fell onto the couch. He was on top of me. We pulled away for air. I looked up at his face smiling up at him. We kissed again this time it much more passionate. It was like being on another planet just the two of us. I couldn't tell where I was anymore or about the case.

I stroked the back of his head. We pulled away again only for a three seconds. The world was slipping away from us. "I love you," he said in between kisses. "I love you too," I replied in between kisses. Our world was only contained the two of us. I couldn't possibly saw anyone else at the moment. We pulled away several times. We were like magnets drawn to each other. We lied there holding each other and kissing. I couldn't stop myself. His hand moved down my leg. I felt his legs opening mine. "Naru," I said but he didn't hear me. "Kazuya," I called. I rarely use his real name. He listened this time. "Sorry," he said, "I guess, I got carried away." "Hmm, maybe," I replied. His hands under my shirt near my bra strip. He pulled his hands out from underneath my shirt. We went back to kissing again.

We heard a voice from the doorway. We pulled away to see Bou-san standing there. "Am I interrupting?" he asked with a smile on his face. I groaned. Naru got up and stared at him. I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't happy either. "Leave," he ordered. "Alright fine," he said closing the door. Naru looked down at me and kissed my lips once more. I gladly accepted. I didn't know where we were going but I felt him pull away. I looked to see Lin-san pulling him off of me by the collar of his shirt. "I'm not a child," he growled as Lin-san placed him down onto his feet. I thought it was cute.

"Well, since you're well enough to mess around," said Lin-san, "Maybe you should be focusing on the case now?" I sat up onto the couch. "Hello there," said a voice. I looked over and saw Madoka standing there. "Madoka?" I said. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Lin mentioned that you needed my help," she said. Naru looked at Lin-san. "We could use it," Lin-san replied. I walked toward Naru. I grabbed his arm. Madoka just smiled. "I can't get use to you two being a couple," she said. Naru didn't reply. "What's the real reason why you're here?" he asked her. Madoka pulled a letter. "Kin wanted me to give you this," she said. Naru took the letter from her. "It was something your father wrote for you and Gene," she explained. "Kin thinks you're old even now to have it."

He unfolded the letter. I looked at his face. He squeezed the paper. "Naru?" I said. "I think I need to see Mrs. Lee," he said. "What?" I cried, "No way are you going to see her. I need I remind you that she tried to kill me and is wanting you for herself which is gross when I think about that! I'm not letting you go alone. Either you take me or Lin-san or anyone else." It's times like these that I really acted like the jealous girlfriend. Naru kissed my cheek. "Fine," he said, "You can come with me," he said, "But try not to be alone with her." "I promise," I replied. Madoka and Lin-san looked at each other not sure what to make of this.

Naru and I stood outside of Mrs. Lee's office. Naru opened the door. Mrs. Lee was sitting in her seat. "What do you two want?" she asked. She wasn't too happy to see us. "I thought you said not to go anywhere near that brat of a girlfriend of yours." "I have a question to ask you," Naru replied, "But first, for that comment. I'm afraid I'll have to set that aside for later." I didn't know where he was going with this. "What do you want?" she asked. "This letter," said Naru, "It was written by my father while he was on this case and I learned something very interesting. You are the one that summoned Helen Kuran here." "What?" I cried out.

"That's right," said Mrs. Lee, "I needed to become A-rank miko and I needed a real A-rank miko for that. Apparently, I need to drink the blood of an A-rank miko." "Since, Helen's body was destroyed," said Naru, "You went after Alice Taniyama." "That's right," said Mrs. Lee, "She had the blood needed for it but somehow she slipped through my fingers. She died and I couldn't find her body. Then you came with your little group and Alice's child." She looked over at me. I had a bad feeling about that look on her face. "I thought it was weird that you have the same last name as Kai and Alice Taniyama."

"I did my research and found that you are their child. This means I need to drink your blood." "But, I'm not a miko," I replied. "You have their blood through your veins, don't you?" she said standing up. She walked toward us. Naru swung his foot upwards kicking her in the stomach and sent her backwards. She sat up wiping the blood off her lip. "You're the same as your old man," she said, "You have that same look in your eyes when he heard my plan." I grabbed Naru's arm. "Naru," I said, "Let's go. I had enough."

"So have I," said a voice. The room had gotten colder all of the sudden. Helen appeared into the room. "Helen," said Mrs. Lee, "I'm glad you're here. Helen looked at her then at me. 'Foolish child," she said, "You don't know that you're a miko from birth if only Alice told you that much." Naru stood in front of me. "Sibuya brat," said Helen, "You should have died when I made that wall collapse onto you." She was the one who did that to Naru! "You're like your father so stubborn," said Helen. "Helen," said Mrs. Lee, "You can have your revenge just give the girl's blood so that way I can finally become a full miko."

"You are a fool," said Helen, "Those that have the blood of a miko are the true mikos. You can never obtain that power." Mrs. Lee was getting anger. "Stop playing with me and do what you're here for!" she shouted, "I want that girl's blood!" then four ghostlike blades pierced Mrs. Lee's body where her heart, liver and two lungs were. She fell to the floor. Helen vanished and the temperature rose. "Let's meet again Mai-chan," said Helen, "Where I killed your father." Her voice was so close and yet so far. Naru walked toward Mrs. Lee's body. I followed him. He placed two fingers to her neck. "She's dead," he said.

I fell to my knees. "Mai?" he said looking over at me. "What have we gotten ourselves into Naru?" I asked. My whole body began to shake. "I want to go home." Naru walked toward me and knelt down in front of me. "We can't do that," he said, "She'll follow you until you're dead. We have to stop her here and now before anymore incent lives are killed." I knew he was right but I was so scared out of my mind. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He held me in his arms. "I know you're scared Mai," he said, "We have to pull through this." "I wish this was over," I said. "It will be soon," he said, "I can promise you that much." I looked up at him. "What if one of our own is killed?" I asked.

"If what everyone dies? I can't stand it if she takes anyone else from me. I just can't." 'Mai," he said looking into my eyes. "No one is going to die on you. I'll keep you safe and make sure we all go home together." we kissed. I felt my body stop shaking. Naru stroked my back. We stayed there for a while until I calmed down. Naru held me in his arms. "Let's go," he said, "The other will be wondering where we are." "Right," I replied. We stood up and made our way back to base. I looked over my shoulder at Mrs. Lee's body. I felt bad for her. That was no way to end her life. Naru guided me back slowly.

I looked up at the ceiling lying on my bed. Masako was climbing her hair. Ayako was taking a shower. I couldn't stop thinking what happened to Mrs. Lee. Naru and I agreed not to tell the others what happened. The police ruled out her death as a murder but they couldn't find the murderer nor the murder weapon. Masako looked over at me. "You've been awfully quiet," she said. "Have I?" I asked. "Yes," Masako answered, "Did something happen?" "You could say that," I replied, "This whole case is got me all worked up." "I can understand that," said Masako, "After all, this case shares a same past as you."

"I've never come across this before either," she said. I sat up. "You haven't?" I asked. "No," she said, "This is the first time that a comrade of mine that has a past that involves a case before especially two comrades." She was referring to Naru as well as me. We shared a past with each other and didn't even know it. I sighed. I stood up and walked toward the door. "Mai?" said Masako. I stopped reaching for the knob. "I just need to clear my head," I said opening the door and stepped out closing the door behind me.

I walked down the hall of the empty school. What was I going to do? A teacher died for my blood just to obtain its power. I didn't want it if that was the case. I walked down the hall thinking everything that has happened. I came to Mrs. Lee's office. I opened the door and stepped inside. I closed the door behind me. I walked toward her desk and saw what she was working on. They were counter spells that Bou-san and the others would use. I picked up and sheet of paper and read the first spell. "The summoning spell," I read out aloud, "The summoning spell is a type of spell can summon spirits or demons for whatever the user wants to summon them for or for whatever reason for summoning these spirits. However, this spell is unpredictable and cause for evil spirits to appear."

"Some spirits don't listen to the user and will end up killing the user. Often enough times the spirits will have no choice to obey the user since they contracted by blood." I was confused but kept reading. "The contract of blood is usual when the user does to summon a spirit. What is needed for this spell is the user's blood and the nine cuts. Say the nine cuts to cut your own fresh and then with the blood that is drawn place it onto the ground or on any surface you desire. Do keep in mind that the spirit or spirits you summon won't obey you and that you will put your own life in danger. This may be mistaken for shiki."

I read through each spell and what was needed for them. These were some strange staff. "This must be an A-rank miko kind of magic," I said aloud. Since I had the blood for it then it would work. I spent the whole night in the room practicing the spells or as much as I could. It was much harder than I thought but I kept trying. I had to practice these so that way no one will get hurt because of me again. I didn't want to be the weakness link anymore. The whole I practiced and practiced until I passed out onto the office floor.

The next day, I woke up to find myself in the office still. I sat up and looked around. I stood up and picked up the papers that were beside me. I had to practice a little more until I was good as the others. I continued training even harder. I fell to my knees from lack of energy. I was out of breath. The door opened. "What are you doing in here?" a voice asked. I turned around to see Madoka standing there. I hide the paper in my pocket. "No reason," I replied, "I went for a walk and got too tired to go to the room so I just crashed here for the night." "I see," she said, "So, are you hungry?" my stomach before I could.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said laughing, "Well come on let's go. Naru is worried about you." I got up and fell back down. Madoka appeared at my side. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. _I've used too much energy training, I can barely move let alone stand, _I thought to myself. Madoka threw my arm over her shoulder and helped me up to my feet. "You sure that there's not another reason?" she asked. I didn't know how to answer. "Never mind," she said. We walked to the kitchen. "Mai," a voice cried. I saw Naru walking toward us. "What's wrong?" he asked. "It's nothing I assured him.

I knew he wouldn't buy it. He picked up me into his arms and carried me to the table. "Ah young love," said Madoka with a smile on her face. Naru sat me down into an empty chair. Ayako came into the room with food. "Mai where did you go last night?" she asked placing a plate in front of me. "No where special," I replied. Masako looked at me. "What?" I asked. "You didn't come back after your walk," she said, "I getting worried when I woke up this morning and you were not there." "Same here," said Ayako. Naru sat down beside me. "Naru was freaking out when he heard that you went missing," said Bou-san, "It pretty funny seeing that side to him though." "How would you if your wife disappeared?" Naru snapped at him.

That shut him up. "I'm fine, really," I assured them. I began to eat my breakfast. If anyone asked a question about why I didn't go back to my room last night I just waved it away. Soon, I finished eating and helped Ayako with the dishes. Once I finished I headed out the kitchen. Fai walked past me. "You really need to think how your actions affect people," he said. "Huh?" I said turning around to face. "Kazuya was so worried about you," he replied, "Kazuya has the habit of going crazy when someone close to him vanishes. You mean a lot to him if he lets it show like he did this morning." "I know," I replied. Fai sighed and walked off.

I sighed. "You sure you're alright?" a voice asked. I looked over to see Naru leaning against the window. I walked toward him. "I'm fine," I said. "I don't think so," he replied, "What were you doing last night?" "Nothing," I answered, "That's it, and I'm not telling you anymore so just drop it!" "Why don't make me?" he remarked. "Eh?" I said. He pulled me toward him and pressed his lips against mine. I returned the kiss. We pulled away and Naru held up the papers that were in my pocket. "Where did you get these?" he asked. I knew that I felt someone touched my butt. "That was a cheap trick Naru," I said reaching for the papers. He pulled his arm away. "Where did you get these?" he asked. "From Mrs. Lee's office, " I answered, "I didn't go back to my room because I was practicing of the spells that are written on them, now can I have it back please?" "How much did you practice?" he asked.

"Most of them," I answered. I reached for them but he wasn't handing them over so easily. "Why?" he asked. "So, I can protect myself and no one can get hurt because of me. I'm tired of you and the others protecting me and getting hurt." "Mai," said Naru, "We protect you because we care about you and I love you. It's my job as your boyfriend and boss to see that no harm comes to you." I pulled him by his collar toward me. "I hate it would you guys do that," I said. Then I got an idea. I pressed my lips against his. He took the kiss like I knew he would. He never could resist a kiss from me. I reached over and grabbed the papers back from him."Ah," I said holding the papers. He held the papers.

I looked at the papers in my hand. They were blank. "That was mean Naru," I said. He kissed my cheek. "You shouldn't play a game you can't win Mai," he said kissing me again. He walked off. "Cheap shot!" I shouted then I realized he was flatting with me. "I'm going to kill him for that later," I noted. I headed back to base since Naru had the papers. He was there handing the papers to Lin-san. "What do you think?" he asked. "They the real deal alright," said Lin-san. "Where did you get these?" "Mai had them," he replied. Lin-san shook his head at me then placed the papers in a drawer. I walked toward Naru. "That's a weird way to flat," I said. "That's my own way of flatting," he replied. "Well, that's just cruel."

Lin-san just smirked at us. "You're one to talk making us worry like that," said Naru, "You got to tell the others the truth." "Seriously?" I cried. "Yes," he replied. "You're so cruel," I said annoyed. He kissed my cheek. Even though we are a couple; he still likes picking on me. He kissed me on the lips. Lin-san made a sound to get our attention. We looked to face him. "Shouldn't we be on our way?" he asked. "Right," said Naru sheepishly, "I'll be right there." "What's going on?" I asked him. "Yasuhara-san, Lin and I are going to the library to learn more about the spirits here and see if we find a way to send it back to where it came from," he explained. "Oh okay," I said sadly. I hate it when he leaves in the middle of a case like this. "Just promise me you'll be careful okay?" I said.

He smirked and pressed his lips against mine. I smiled and kissed him back. Soon, Fai, Masako, Bou-san, John, Ayako and I stood outside the school watching Yasuhara-san, Lin-san and my Naru head to the car. Naru kissed my cheek. "Fai," he said turning to his best friend. "If anything happens report to me got it?" "I got it," Fai replied. Naru whispered something in his ear. "I got it," said Fai, "I won't let you down Kazuya." Naru gave me another kiss on my lips. I returned the kiss. "Bou-san, you're in charge," said Naru walking off. Yasuhara waved goodbye to us as he climbed into the car after Naru. Lin climbed into the driver seat. I waved to the car until they drove off. "Well," said Fai, "We should get to work, right boss?" he turned to Bou-san. "Huh? Oh right," Bou-san replied, "Let's get to work, okay?" we all nodded.

We sat down at the table in the base. Masako sat at the end of the table with two kinds of candles in front of her. "Bou-san," I said, "Are you sure we should be doing this?" He stared at me then at Masako with a nod. "We need to how she summoned the spirit so we've got no choice in the matter. Wouldn't Naru suggest the same thing?" He was right. "Alright, Masako ready?" he asked. Masako closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes," was her only reply. "Don't worry," said Fai, "I put a barrier up so no other spirits can get into Masako." "I'm hope you're right Fat," said Bou-san. Masako took a deep breath then one of the candles went out. "Did it work?" Ayako asked. Masako opened her eyes and we all could see that her eyes were like glass reflecting off the water. "Are you Beth Lee?" Bou-san asked.

"Yes," Masako replied. "You died are you aware of that?" "Yes," "Are you aware of who killed you?" "Yes, it was that woman. All I wanted was power but she betrayed me." "Mrs. Lee," I said, "I won't give you for what you have done but can you tell us how you summoned Helen Kuran?" "I'm answering to the bitch that started this," Mrs. Lee's spirit replied sharply. "If I recall that it was you," said Bou-san, "Not Mai so don't take it out on her. Now how did you summon the spirit?" "I used the summoning spell," she replied. "I see," said Bou-san, "Do you know how to send her back from where she came?" "No," she replied.

"I see," said Bou-san. "Hey maybe she doesn't really know anything?" John whispered to Ayako. "I'm beginning to think that too," Ayako replied. "Houshou-san!" Fai shouted. "What is it?" Bou-san replied. "I can feel another spirit trying to break down the barrier. I think it's her." We all stood up; all but Masako. A rapping sound was heard around the room. "Where did those rapping come from?" John asked. "I don't know," Bou-san replied. "Houshou-san! Look over there!" Fai shouted looking to the left. Suddenly Masako's head fell onto the table. "Masako!" I cried running to her side. "Whatever it is, it scared her off," said Ayako. Masako opened her eyes. "Masako are you okay?" I asked.

She looked at me with a smile on her face. "That spirit doesn't mean us any harm," she said. I saw a blue light forming into the shape of a human then a spirit of a man appeared in front of us. "He looks just like…." _Naru! _

File 4, Black Magic School part 4: Mai's fate

We all were shocked by this man appearing right in front of us. "Who are you?" Bou-san asked. "Karen-san?" Fai cried out. "Fai?" I called over to him. "Hello Fai-kun," he said, "It's over nine years." "Yes it has," said Fai happily. "Hey Fai," said Bou-san, "Who is this guy?" "This is Karen Sibuya-san, Kazuya's father." _Naru's father? _"Yes," said the man. "Naru looks just like his father," said Ayako. He smiled at us. "I've been watching over you all ever since you arrived here," he explained, "And my son has grown nicely thanks to Lin for being his father figure." He turned to me. "You remind of Alice," he said, "You have her face but Kai's eyes." I remembered what Yasuhara-san had said about Naru and my parents were friends.

"I'm only regret is not seeing my children grow up into fine adults and meet my son's girlfriend." I looked up at him. "Alice would proud to see the woman you have become. Little Mai." I gasped. My mom called me that when I was little as well as little angel. He smiled. "I hope that you continue to make my son happy," he said. I nodded slowly. "I was planning on talking to all of you including my son but I guess now is a good time as any to tell you something important." "What is it?" John asked careful. "Karen-san?" said Fai. Karen-san sighed sadly. "Helen is planning on reliving herself again," he said.

"What?" we all shouted. "But there's no way!" Fai cried out, "Once you're dead there's no way to come back!" "That is true," said Karen-san, "But not for an A-rank miko." They all looked at Ayako. "The only miko we have here is below the normal level," said Bou-san. "HEY!" Ayako shouted at him. "No, you have another miko. Who has the blood of a true miko flowing her veins." He turned to me. "What?" I asked. "You are a miko by blood," he said, "Each generation of the Kuran family is stronger than the next that means only you can stop her." "But how?" I asked unaware that the others were staring at me. "I can't exactly cast spells on my own with any help from the others." "That is true but…"

"You have Jugo….." that's right! My father sealed Jugo to protect me how could I forget that? I felt my body tense up. "Jugo will protect you but you must stop Helen from reliving herself before it's too late. Only you have that power." "What would happen if we don't stop her?" Bou-san asked. "Then the world will be sucked into the afterlife destroying both worlds," Karen-san replied, "She needs the source of keeping the two worlds at balance and that's here in this school. It must be removed." "How do we do that?" Ayako asked. "You must use the summoning spell to summon a black hole but the one who summons the black hole will be sucked into it." I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Only Mai-chan can do it," he said. "What?" the others shouted. "Isn't there another way?" Ayako cried out. "Yeah, we're not letting Mai throw her life away for the sake of the world!" Bou-san shouted, "I know your son won't like that either." "Kazuya will understand what has to be done but he won't like it but he knows it's the only way." "Kazuya will be furious!" Fai shouted at Karen-san. "Fai," I said looking down at my feet. "I'm glad you guys care about me so much. Really I am but if this is the only way then I'll gladly give up my life if it's to save the worlds and especially for my friends and love ones." "But Mai, the risks are high," said Bou-san, "We mess up then we all would be sucked in but it works then you'll…." "I'm well aware of that," I replied, "But I have to do this. It's the only way."

"But Mai," said Masako. "Karen-san," I said looking up at him. "I'll do it just tell me what to do." "You already studied the summoning spell and you have the ability for it. He began to disappear. "I'm sorry Mai-chan," he said, "I wish there was another way to end this but there isn't." He disappeared into the wind. "Mai are you sure about this?" Bou-san asked. I nodded. "But Mai," said Masako. "My mind is made up." "But can't we find another way?" Ayako asked. "She's right," said John, "At least let's talk about this." "We know there's no other way," I said. "So, you're just going throw your life away?" Fai shouted. The sharpness in his tone made me finch. "Hasn't Kazuya lost enough?"

"Kazuya lost both his father and older brother. His mother even disappeared on him when he was little and now his girlfriend will lose her life? I'm sorry Mai-chan but I can't allow that. He suffered enough; haven't you thought about all of us? And how we might be affected by this?" I knew he was right but it was the only way. "That least let's think about it," said Bou-san, "If we can't find another answer then you can try it." "Shouldn't we look for this thing keeping the balance of this world and the spirit world first?" Ayako asked. "I agree with Matsuzaki-san," said Masako. "Right," said Bou-san, "Let's start searching"

"Fai," he said, "Call Naru-bou and tell him what we just learned." "Right," said Fai. I looked down at my feet. Fai called Naru who was furious to hear this. "They're on their way," he said to Bou-san. "Good," Bou-san replied giving him the thumbs up. "Now let's get looking for this matter or whatever it is." "Right," we all replied. We began searching but couldn't find anything that looked powerful to be it. "Man," said Bou-san, "I can't believe we've been searching the whole school grounds and still haven't found anything." "Well, it doesn't help we don't know what we're looking for?" Ayako replied as we walked into the base.

I stepped into the base and saw Naru standing there with files in his hands. "Naru!" I said. Bou-san peered over my shoulder. "Hey man," he said. I saw Yasuhara-san and Lin-san there too. Yasuhara-san was handing Naru a file while Lin-san was at the monitors as usual. "Any luck?" Naru asked. "Not a thing," Bou-san replied sadly. He sighed and rubbed his neck. "We don't need to look very far," said Naru. "Huh?" said Bou-san, "Does that mean you found it?" "I did," Naru replied like it was nothing. "We need to head to the third floor." Naru placed the files down and picked up a map of the school. He headed toward the stairs. I watched him walked away. We all followed behind him. I walked beside him.

We stopped on the platform between the third and fourth floor. Naru was staring at the wall. "Naru?" I said. "Hara-san," he said, "Didn't you say that every time you go by this platform you feel ill?" "Yes," Masako replied. I felt something pulling me by the wall. I touched the wall. "I have a weird pulling sensation," I said. "I see," said Naru, "Lin." Lin-san tossed him a crowbar. Naru placed it between the cracks and began to pull it off. We watched him do just that. Soon there was an opening in the wall. I took and step in with John and the whole room felt like there was pressure. Masako fell to her knees. John knelt down at her side.

"I feel very ill," she said. I walked into the room and saw something in the middle of the room. A pillar with a sky blue orb placed on top of it. I walked toward it. "What is it Mai?" Ayako asked, "What do you see?" I reached out my hand for the orb. My fingers grasped the orb. I picked up to look at it. The orb began to glow in my palm. Naru stood beside me. "What is that?" Ayako asked looking over my shoulder. She reached out to touch it but it shocked her. "What the?" she cried out. "I knew it," said Naru. "Knew what?" I asked. Naru kissed my cheek as a form of thanking me. "Everyone, this is the object you were looking for," he said turning to the others. "But why did it shock me and not Mai?" Ayako asked.

"Because it is made by a Kuran," said a voice. We looked to the entrance and saw Helen standing there. "The girl is of Kuran blood so she won't be affected by it." She flowed toward me. "Give it here dear," she said. I held it away from her. "You give it to me now!" she demanded. Naru pulled me into his arms and held me protectively. "You can't protect her Sibuya," she said. "…." Naru glared at her. She reached out for the orb but a white light appeared between us. Jugo appeared in front of Naru and I. "Jugo!" I cried out. Jugo growled at Helen. "You beast," she hissed, "Get out of my way!"

Jugo went straight toward her with a roar. He flew passed her stopping suddenly but then zoomed by quickly with a white light behind him. Helen fell back but she stood back up. "EVERYONE!" Naru shouted, "Get back to the base now!" We all ran off. Jugo leaned down and went between my legs giving me a piggyback ride as we ran. I reached out for Naru's hand. He grabbed my wrist as I pulled him aboard. We rode down the hall. I looked over my shoulder and saw a dark cloud following us. John fell to the floor. "John!" Masako cried out. The dark cloud went over John. We all grasped in horror. John let out a painful scream. The cloud went away but John was gone. "John!" Masako cried but Bou-san grabbed her wrist. "Let's go Masako," he cried out. The dark cloud came back.

We ran faster and faster but it was too fast. Yasuhara-san cried out as it took him too. "Yasuhara-san!" I shouted. The dark cloud pulled Ayako down onto the floor. "Ayako!" Bou-san cried out. "Ayako!" I cried out. Jugo spat up ahead of the others. I looked over my shoulder to see my friends being taken by the dark cloud. Masako fell down and the dark cloud covered her. Lin-san and Bou-san were trying to defect off the dark cloud but it got them too. Fai got to the base and kicked the door in. "Hurry up!" he shouted. Jugo ran inside the base. Naru leapt off Jugo's back and ran to shut the door. He closed the door. "Fai, help me," he said as he pushed the tables to the door. Fai helped him with the table soon they were blocking the door.

I was on the floor on my knees shaking. "What was that?" I asked. "I don't know," said Fai, "Do you?" "No," Naru replied, "But I doubt we're done here." "That thing got the others," I said shaking as the images of my friends being costumed by that thing flashed before my eyes. Naru knelt down and wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay Mai," he said. Fai noticed that the orb was on the floor. "Hey Mai you dropped the orb," he said using a piece of cloth to pick it up and hand it to me. I took it from him nodding. Jugo lied down beside me.

"What now?" Fai asked looking to Naru. "We come up with a plan," Naru replied. "I thought you might say that," said Fai walking toward his bag. "Before I left England, Kin gave me this to give to you for this kind of situation," he said pulling out something wrapped in a white cloth. Naru took it from him. He unwrapped it revealing a sliver pistol. "Zeus?" he asked. "Yeah," said Fai, "Figured you might need it someday." "Thanks Fai," he said feeding it through his belt loop. I grabbed his wrist as I began to shake again. He knelt down and held me again. Fai looked to the door. The dark cloud was coming through the cracks. "Crap," he cried out. We looked to it rise up into the air. "Fai," said Naru pulling out his gun and pointing it at the dark cloud. "Protect Mai." Fai pulled me behind him.

Naru held his pistol up at the dark cloud but it was too fast. "NARU!" I shouted. "Kazuya!" Fai shouted running over. He grabbed Naru's hand pulled him out the dark cloud. Naru went flying back into the air. The dark cloud grabbed Fai's hand pulling him down. Naru landed in front of me. "Naru," I cried kneeling down at his side. Naru sat up. "Fai!" he cried. Fai smiled at us. "I can't let my two best friends be separate from each other," he said then the cloud costumed him. Naru made a fist. "You idiot," he cursed under his breath. Jugo leaned down so we could climb aboard. Naru placed me onto his back. "Go Mai," he said. "But what about you?" I asked. "I'll be with the others," he said, "You have to put a stop to this and fast." "But I can't do this," I cried. He smiled at me gently.

"I love you Mai," he said kissing my cheek. "I love you too Naru," I replied with tears in my eyes. He placed his forehead against mine. "We'll be together soon," he said, "I have faith in you Mai. I love you no matter what." We kissed against once more. The dark cloud wrapping around his ankles as we kissed. We pulled away. "Now go," he said, "Jugo take good care of my Mai for me," he said to Jugo. Jugo roared in reply then took off. "Naru!" I cried out reaching out my hand for his. I saw the smile on his face never left as he was being costumed by the cloud. My heart began to break watching the man I love disappear.

I sat under a tree with my knees against my chest. Jugo was walked back and forth making sure we weren't followed. The image of Naru being costumed flashed before my eyes. It really hurt watching that happen to him. Jugo appeared and lied down beside me. I patted his head as I buried my face into my knees. How could I go on without my friends? My family? My love? Tears went down my face. Jugo rubbed his head against mine which startled me. I patted his head again. "I can't live without Naru nor without either of my friends especially Naru," I said to him. Jugo purred to tell me that everything would be alright. "I sure hope you're right," I said to him. Then I remembered something that my mother would say to me when I was down. _"Sometimes, life can be hard but if we try hard enough then there's limit to what we can do." _Her words burned inside me now than ever before.

"Mom's right," I said standing up to my feet. "I can't sit feeling sorry for myself. My friends are in danger and I can't let them down now." I looked to Jugo. "I need to go back for my friends." Jugo leaned forward so that I can climb onto his back. We took off toward the school. _Don't worry everyone I'll save you, _I thought as we ran to the school. The school was empty when we got there. I climbed off his back. "Where are my friends?" I asked. He led me into the school. We walked up the stairs to the opening where we found the orb. I gasped as I saw my friends inside blue sacs on the wall. "Bou-san, Lin-san, Yasuhara-san, Fai, John, Masako, Ayako, Naru," I said in horror. "You finally came," said a voice.

Helen came through the wall. "Welcome Mai-chan." "Helen!" I cried out, "Let them go!" "Oh I'll let them go but first give me the orb and I will have your friends." "Let my friends go and go back to where you came from!" I shouted. "I don't think so," she said, "I think I'll make an example out of one of your little friends here to show you where your place is. Now who to use." She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "I know," she said flowing toward one of the sacs. "How about daddy or maybe mommy?" She went to Bou-san then Ayako. "Maybe uncle or sister or one of the brothers?" Then she stopped at the very last sac.

"Your lover," she said with a smile. "That damn man stepped into my business and imagine how he'll feel if I go after his son." _Naru no, _I thought making a fist. She reached up and pulled Naru out of the sac. She held him by his throat. "I'll use him," she said, "This way that man will pay for interrupting my hard work and he means the world to you." My heart skipped a beat. Not Naru! Not the man I love! She reached into his pocket. "What's this?" she said pulling out a photo of Naru and I on our first date together. I remember that day clearly. I had the best time of my life that day. He gave me the day off so we could go on a date like a real couple would do. "He was clutching this when I found him," she said.

"Like just a Sibuya. Once they find someone they love; they love that person for all eternity. That means he'll never fall out of love with you. Aren't you a lucky girl." She squeezed his throat. "He's so willing to die for you that he asked me to spear you and kill him," she said, "Such a brave and foolish boy. Love only brings people suffering. I was in love once but that man abandoned me for another woman. I tried to protect my child but she ran off with  
>Alice's father then I tried to protect Alice but your father had to take her away." then I realized something. She only wanted to protect her family from the life she had but that ended up terribly. I knew that there no good coming from what happened to her.<p>

"I think I get now," I said looking down at my feet. "Hn?" she said. "You were only trying to protect those closest to you but you were only driving them away. My father and I may some difference but you both loved my mother. My mother told me when I was little that even though life is hard sometimes, if we try hard enough everything will turn around." An image of my mother appeared in my head. "We can't hold onto greases for the rest of your life that only cause suffering for and for everyone else. I love Naru and there are times I just want to kill him but still…He means everything to me and that's how my mother felt about my father. I know it's hard to see her love someone else but you have to learn to let them go and if they truly love you then they'll come back to you." I smiled remembering my parents.

I closed eyes and placed my hands together to my chest. Images of my friends filled my mind. I felt so warm just thinking about them. "Enough though I don't have any family left," I said happily, "I have friends who care about me. They go out of their way to make sure that I'm safe and happy. I love them every one of them. They're my family and I couldn't imagine my life without knowing or meeting them but I most all I won't have so many amazing adventures. They all make me so happy and knowing that I made a big impact in their lives somehow just makes me happy." I smiled softly as I opened my eyes.

"That's why….I'll do anything to protect them just like they would protect me. I know how hard it is to let someone go but we have to sometimes because doesn't their happiness matter too? We all have to finally say goodbye even if we don't want to. I know the day will come when I would have to say goodbye to each of them but I enjoy the time I have with them especially my time with Naru." I remembered all the times Naru and I were together; either on dates, we are on cases, at the office or when we kiss, to me those moments with him were magical. I would never ask for nothing more to get with him. He protected me, love me, comforted me in his own way, made me laugh and kiss me.

I heard Jugo roared out in agreement. "I love them all so much. I would die for them. So if want to kill me go ahead but don't kill my friends." She looked at the orb in my hand. "Create the black hole," she said. I looked at her in shock. "I said create the black hole and sent that thing into it." I nodded and did the nine cuts, cutting my hand then slammed into a wall nearby. A large black hole that gotten bigger appeared on the wall. I held the orb up and threw it into the hole. Helen let go of Naru who fell to the floor and flowed to the hole. "It needs a sacrifice but only one," she said turning to me. "Thank you Mai-chan," she said, "You opened my eyes and made me see the errand of my ways and now I can do something for my family that I could never before. I will protect you too by sacrificing myself to the black hole."

"No, wait!" I shouted but was stopped by the dark cloud that around my ankles. "Its better this way," she said, "You are my great-grandchild and the last of our family and so I can't let you go. You must live on carry the legend of our family with you and always remember your parents. I know they'll be so proud of you. I know I am." She said smiling before turning to the black hole. "NO DON"T!" I cried out but couldn't move. "Jugo," she said, "Keep protect my grandchild for me and keep her safe." Jugo nodded. A warm grew around her blinding me. "I'm glad I got to meet you Mai-chan, my great-grandchild." "GRANDMOTHER!" I shouted but it was too late. She had been sucked into the black hole. The hole slowly closed and disappeared. I looked to see the others on the floor still out of it. I turned to Jugo who faded away but I knew this wasn't the end of him. "Thank you Jugo," I said with a smile.

The darkness of the school suddenly vanished and soon it felt like a normal school. I smiled as I realized it was all over. "YAY!" I cried out jumping out of the room. I landed onto my feet and stared at the room. "Hey what's going on?" said a voice. I smiled as Bou-san stepped out of the room. "Hey Bou-san!" I cried out happily. "What's going on Mai?" he asked. John stepped out behind him. "John!" I cried happily. "Hey Mai," he said smiling at me. "Masako!" Masako stood beside John. "Mai?" she said then she smiled. "The spirits have left. They have all moved on." "Really?" said Fai. "FAI!" "Yo," he said. Yasuhara-san and Ayako came out the room next followed by Lin-san. "Yasuhara-san! Lin-san! Ayako!" I cried happily to see them all. "Hey," said Yasuhara-san. Ayako just smiled at me.

Lin-san just nodded. Then finally Naru appeared. "Naru!" I shouted happily. He smirked at me which only made me blush. I sighed with relief knowing that things will return to normal. I felt a hand on my head. I looked up to see Bou-san walking by touching my head like he always does. Ayako and Masako patted my back. John gave me a warm friendly smile and Yasuhara-san patted my shoulder. Lin-san only nodded to me. Fai put me into a headlock. "You are one crazy girl," he said, "You know that?" He let go and walked off. Then it was only Naru left. He walked toward me with a smile on his face. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into a kiss on the lips. The kiss was so deep that I went into a daze.

The way he kissed me was different than he would normally kiss me but I liked it. We pulled away after ten seconds. I knew he would go longer than that but he had to share me with the others right now. He kissed my cheek. "I love you so much," I said wrapping my arms around his waist. "I love you too Mai," he replied, "I knew you would do it." We all went back to base and packed up to leave. Naru and Fai went to tell the principal that we were finished. When they returned everything was alright to go. "We can finally leave," said Ayako, "I was getting a little homesick." "Yeah me too," said Bou-san kissing his wife's cheek. John and Masako shared a kiss as well. I smiled as I stared at the school.

Naru wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips against my tempo. "I'm glad nothing happened to you," he whispered. I smiled and touched his cheek stroking it. I turned around and kissed his lips. Fai and Yasuhara-san smiled at the scene. Soon, we were ready to go. Fai sat in the front seat of the van while Naru and I sat in the back seat mostly kissing each other. The others were in Bou-san's car. I giggled against Naru's lips. He chuckled. I was glad things returned to normal. I knew that our next case would be more of a changelle.

Epilog, I love my life

The beautiful sunny day was bright and filled with joy. I stared out my classroom window looking at the beautiful sun. The school bell rang for the end of the day. My friends had said that I seemed cheerful more so than usually. Why wouldn't I be? I have a great life. A good school, great friends, the best job in the world and most of all a man who loves me just for me, I couldn't see anything wrong with my life now. I got my thing and headed to work. I waved goodbye to my friends and went to the train station.

The train early but that didn't do anything to my good mood. I kept thinking about work and the SPR team and my date with Naru tonight even though we have one every day. I got onto the train. I sat down in an empty seat. Nothing could keep me down today and for that reason the world seemed brighter to me than usual. I got to my stop and got off. I walked to the office. When I got there I saw the others were standing outside of the office even my work addict boyfriend. John and Fai were talking with Naru about something. "Hey Mai," said Bou-san when he saw me. I waved to him. We all were in a brighter mood since the case even Lin-san and Naru. I walked toward them only to see receive a kiss from my boyfriend.

"So what's up?" I asked. I saw Madoka there holding onto Lin-san's arm. I smiled at them. "We were going to the movies," said Madoka. "Really?" I asked turning to Naru. "Sure why not," he said. I smiled and kissed his cheek. We went to the show. We saw a romantic-comedy. I held onto Naru's arm the whole time enjoying the movie. I thought about what could make them decide on this? The ended and Bou-san suggest that we go have some dinner. We all agreed even Naru. We went the new restaurant around the corner from the office. Naru pulled out my chair for me. I kissed his cheek to thank him.

He sat down beside me. We all ate and had a good time then we went to the park. That's when I was getting suspicious. Why were they doing this? Soon, we went to the office. Naru opened the door and stepped aside so I could step into the lobby. My eyes widen as I saw balloons, branders, stringers and a large brander that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAI!" I had forgotten that it was my birthday. I looked at the calendar to see the date. "Wow!" I said. "You like it?" Fai asked. "Yeah," I replied, "You guys remembered." "It was all Naru's idea," said Bou-san. Naru was looking away when he's embarrassed.

I jumped onto him and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him like crazy. "Thank you Naru," I said, "It makes me so happy." He smiled and carcass my cheek. "I'm glad you love it," he said pressing his lips against mine. I kissed him back. Bou-san and Ayako brought out a huge cake out that was my favorite favor. I blew out the candles after making my wish which I'm not going tell you because it's a secret. I thought that was it was when they came with the gifts. Madoka had given me a notebook so that way I could write down things I've learned or use it like a diary. Yasuhara-san gave me a CD of my favorite band.

John gave me something from Austria. Masako brought the most beautiful kimono I have ever seen. Ayako brought a very beautiful dress for parties and dates. Bou-san teased saying that I could wear around the office and watch Naru's hormones go up which only made my cheeks get warm. Fai got me a book by my favorite author that I haven't read yet. Lin-san gave me something from China since I had to show an interest in his country. Naru was the last one to give his gift to me. I smiled and kissed his cheek. I loved that smile his face as he handed his gift to me. I took it and opened it. It was the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen in my life. It had a heart on it with words written on it.

_"My heart only beats for you" _it said which touched me so much in more ways than he'll ever know. I kissed his lips happily. "Thank you everyone," I said with a smile. We ate cake and had a good time. Naru put the necklace on my neck. Everyone left but Naru, Fai, Lin-san and me. I thanked them all for coming and making my birthday a day to remember. I smiled as they walked away. I looked over at Fai who was giggling. "What?" I asked. "Oh nothing," he replied still laughing. "What is so funny?" Fai stopped laughing and tried to keep a strange face. "You'll find out tonight," he said, "Sheeh."

Naru came out and threw something at Fai who caught it. "Give that to lord Tamaki for me," he said. Fai smiled and nodded. He walked toward me. I smiled up at him. "Is it ready?" he asked as Lin-san passed us. "Yes," he replied. I was wondering what was going on. Naru took my hand and took me out the office. I saw both Lin-san and Fai smiling at me. I was getting concerned now. Lin-san hardly ever smiles. Naru took me to a beautiful rose garden just a few blocks away from the office. "Naru?" I said as he stopped.

"What's going on?" I asked. He turned around and kissed me hard. "I wanted some alone time with you," he said stroking my cheek. I smiled and kissed his lips harder than he kissed me. He returned my feelings. His hand touched my cheek as we kissed. We pulled away for air and I was in daze. We back for another kiss. He was the best kisser but I never really kissed another boy before but still. "I love you," he said. "I love you too," I replied as we went back another kiss. We stood there for hours kissing. Then he got down one knee and pulled out a small box. He opened it. "Since we have been dating quite some time," he said, "I think it was time I got you this." I looked down at the ring. I smiled and kissed his mouth.

It was the most beautiful promise ring I have ever seen. "That's so old school," I teased. He chuckled. "But I like it," I added. We kissed again. It was time for me to go home. Naru walked me home to Bou-san and Ayako's house. (Reminder they adapted Mai, please the end of Hollow Halls.) I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night," I said with a smile. He kissed my cheek. "Good night," he replied we kissed once more. I walked into the house and sighed happily as I leaned against the door. Ayako saw me and smiled. "What did Naru do?" she asked. I showed her my ring. "It's a promise ring," I explained before she assume otherwise. She smiled at it. "He's getting serious, is he?"

I made my way to my room. Bou-san saw me and smiled. I fell onto my bed happily. Today was the best ever. I looked at my ring and smiled. I couldn't wait for what happens next. My boyfriend so full with mystery which one of the reasons why I love him so much. I rolled over onto my bed staring at the ceiling. The ring shined from the light as I held up my hand. I kissed the ring. "I love my life," I said happily. I began to fell asleep after a while. My eyes slowly closed as I fell asleep thinking about my boyfriend and my friends.

The end,


End file.
